Padfoot and Moony's babysitting experiences through the years
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Padfoot & Moony babysit for Lily/James while they go out on a date. There will be several chapters about different times Padfoot/Moony babysit for the Potters for Harry and other children. Nothing is mine. I dont own the characters or anything...


"Am you sure that the two of you will be fine," Lily asked Remus and Sirius once more. James groaned. Tonight was going to be the first night that he and Lily go out on a date since Harry was born. They were leaving the three month old Harry with Remus and Sirius. "Because we can reschedule our date."

"No we can't," James told his wife. "This is our night. We need this night. We're going to be fine. They're going to be fine. Moony and Padfoot are my best friends and you've been friends with Remus since your first year at Hogwarts."

Lily looked at the couple and their dear friends skeptically. Though they were years out of school, she knew that the guys were still marauders, though they weren't as bad as they were in school.

"Lily, your son is perfectly fine with us," Remus assured her. Lily would have been fine with that if not for the look on his boyfriend's face.

"Sirius Black, I swear if you do anything to corrupt my son I'll hex you," Lily told him angrily.

Sirius gave her puppy dog eyes. "Do you really think I'm going to corrupt your son?"

James had to hide his grin at Lily's reaction. "Sirius!"

"Would the two of you just GO already," Remus whined. "if you don't you're going to miss your reservations. If you can't trust us by now then you don't know us. You know we would never do anything to hurt Harry."

Lily nodded. "I know. I guess I'm just a bit worried about leaving him alone."

"You wouldn't be this worried if you were with your or James's parents," Sirius muttered under his breath. "I'm his godfather. I would never do anything to hurt him. Now, get out of your house."

James pushed his wife out of the house and told her he'd be out in a minute. "Before I go, I just wanted to tell you that I want the two of you to keep your hands in appropriate places on each other in front of the baby. Don't kiss or anything inappropriate either. I don't want you guys scaring my baby like you've scarred me." Though he told him that to threaten him, there was a hint of joking in his tone of voice.

"Well, I did tell you not to come into the room. That's your own fault," Sirius told him defending his past actions. "But we're not going to scar your son. Can't you trust the godfather of your child?"

James grinned. "Of course Pads."

"Now get going." Sirius assisted James in leaving the house, locking the door behind him. Harry was in Remus's arms and he was rocking him. "Moony, have I ever told you that you look really sexy with a baby in your arms?"

Remus blushed as Sirius sat beside him on the couch. "No Pads, I can't say you've told me that."

"Well, you do. It almost makes me wish that we could have a baby," Sirius said touching his lover's face.

"I know, but we can't, unless we adopt but I doubt we can do that. I'm sorry," Remus told him.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'd rather spend my life with you rather than some girl and have a bunch of babies with her. You're my life. Besides, if you think about it we do have a baby. Prongs may be married, but he is still a child. We've got to keep an eye on him."

Remus laughed. "You're practically a child too."

"Whatever. So can I hold Harry?"

"Sure." Remus handed Harry off to his lover and watched happily, as he held Harry and spoke to him.

"Now, I know that I told Prongs I wouldn't corrupt Harry, but I don't care. I just wanted the two of them to leave. The sooner they left the sooner they would go on their date and then come back so we can go have some fun of our own."

"Cuz we never have many fun nights alone," Remus told him sarcastically.

Sirius ignored his comment and began speaking to Harry. "You look so much like your father but there's a little of Evans in you especially your eyes."

"When are you going to stop calling her Evans? She's been married to James for a while now," Remus interrupted with a smirk.

"Old habits die hard. Anyway, before I was interrupted by your crazy uncle, whom I love more than life itself, you look so much like your father. I hope you inherit his mischief. I hope you're not like your mother. Sometimes she is bossy and unpleasant."

"Sirius!"

"What?"

"That's his mother you're talking about! He's going to love her no matter what. I love her. She's not bossy or unpleasant." Sirius mumbled something under his breath. "I heard that Pads. You're just going to have to let that go. Besides its not my fault I'm so good looking."

Sirius laughed and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "You're right. Anyway, Harry, I'm you're cool godfather and this is your cool uncle Moony. We both love you very much. You have another uncle, but Peter rarely comes around anymore since the falling out we had once Moony and I got together. It's a sad situation, but you know people are free to love who they want to love. It still makes me angry to this day. He barely acknowledges our presence but this is not about him. Whenever you grow up and start to become interested in people, just know that whoever you want to be with is alright by us and by your parents. Your parents have been nothing but kind to us since they found out about us. Actually it was because of them that we got together, but that's a long story. I'll tell you about it sometime. And to return the favor, Moony and I got your parents together. Again, another story for another time. I'm tired of talking. Moons, take him for a minute, I've got an idea."

Moony took Harry while Sirius went to get James's invisibility cloak. "What are you doing with that?"

"You'll see or not see." Sirius wrapped Harry up in the cloak causing him to disappear.

"Padfoot!"

"Relax Moons. I'm not going to hurt him."

The two of them played with Harry a while. When Remus returned from the kitchen with dinner for him and Sirius he found the dog sniffing around frantically.

"Padfoot, what the heck are you doing?"

Sirius instantly changed back. "What do you mean moonshine?"

"Where's the baby?"

"Baby? What baby?"

"Sirius what did you do?"

"I may or may have misplaced Harry," Sirius reluctantly admitted after a few minutes of Remus staring him down. "It was an accident I swear!"

"Lily's never going to trust us to babysit again."

"I'll find him." After a ten minute search, they found that Harry had disappeared behind the couch.

"Can we please keep this to ourselves," Sirius begged Remus after putting Harry down to sleep. "Pretty please. I'll do anything you want."

Sirius began kissing Remus's sensitive places which caused him to moan. "I think I can accept those conditions."

Sirius grinned and began groping his boyfriend. "Thanks Moons. You're the best."

"Maybe it's for the best we can't have children."

A couple hours later, Lily and James arrived home. Sirius had grown impatient because they had been late. "How was it," Lily asked looking at sleeping Harry."

"It was delightful," Remus replied glancing at his grinning boyfriend.

"Very. Would love to do it again sometime. Now if the two of you don't mind, we've got to go. Very important business to attend to."


End file.
